It's My Turn
by Burnsides-Girl
Summary: Bella has grown up being by bullied by the ‘pretty people’. Down south in camp every summer, she’s alone and has no friends. What happens when Mama Whitlock sends someone to watch over her and to help pick up the pieces? BxJ love story one-shot!


**Hey guys! So I was walking around town center and I sat down at a bakery to have lunch (by myself :(), and I had this note pad with me. I just started writing this and well yeah, there really isn't much to this. **

**Summary: Bella has grown up being by bullied by the 'pretty people'. Down south in camp every summer, she's alone and has no friends. What happens when Mama Whitlock sends someone to watch over her and to help pick up the pieces? BxJ love story one-shot!**

**Inspired by the song "It's My Turn Now" by: Keke Palmer.**

**I hope you guys like it! **

**v~~~~**~~*~~**~~~~v**

**BPOV**

When I was little, my mother would always take me to get a bagel with cream cheese from Panera before she would take drop me off at the bus stop. The bus would then take me to day camp, and I would eat my bagel at lunch.

Every day, without fail.

I remember the bagel would always be warm, but not very toasted. The cream cheese would come in a small self-portion container. When I lift, the lid there would always be a small amount of spread that was stuck to the lid that I would lick off.

My mother would smile and laugh at me. I always did things the same way. Never changing, when I would order it always had to be the same. Lyin' flat in the bag, two small containers of spread, white plastic knife, and two brown napkins.

She was carefree and loved everything that came her way, especially me. I was her only child, the only one she could have and I am proud to be hers.

That's one of the few precious memories I have left of my mother. My mother smilin' at me, that memory no matter what the context. I bookmarked every single smile, and every happy day. Those are the days I think of when she's gone. They are the ones I need to think of to remember because I have to remember.

This memory was then distorted when I was eight. A girl at camp just couldn't watch me be happy, I guess. She was only a year older than I was and yet she acted as if she were my senior. She acted like she ruled the entire camp, when clearly her name wasn't Whitlock.

One day, a very hot summer day, all the campers were sittin' on the lawn for an all-camp lunch. I had to go to the bathroom. It was as simple as that. I left, went to the bathroom, and came back. But, when I was in the bathroom, something was going on back on the lawn that would make me depressed and angry, and lose my last happy memories of my mother.

When I returned and lifted my bagel and bit down, there was something off. I put it down and opened it and there inside of my last Panera bagel, was worms and grass!

The bitch put shit in my bagel!

That was the beginning to hating Rosalie Hale.

Originally, I had thought we were friends...somewhat. She was always acting like a bitch and so I thought that was just her personality. Further, into our 'friendship', she started making fun of me to the boys and to her two sisters: Jessica and Lauren. They were all beautiful people and that is why I called them just that. The 'Pretty' People. _Damn ass wholes…_

I knew I didn't fit in with them, but for some reason Rosalie tried to keep me around, and now I know why.

To pick on little Bella Swan.

I was no one

I was small and awkward. I was nothin' like the rest of them. I was a little over weight and short. I was the little ugly duckling. I hated myself! And so it seemed, everyone else did as well.

We were all only eight to ten year old kids and yet these pretty people were god damn perfect!

The boys Hale hung out with were absolutely the cutest boys to have ever walked the campus of Whitlock's summer camp.

They always ignored me, but on one hot day, they all came over.

Emmett McCarthy and Edward Masen. They were gods and Rosalie was their goddess. They both had enormous crushes on her and if it wasn't Rosalie Hale, then it was Tanya Denali. The other 'Queen of the Sun'. Unlike Rosalie's golden tresses, Tanya had beautiful waved strawberry-blonde locks that complimented her skin tone flawlessly.

I always thought that Tanya was nicer than Rosalie was. She never speaks directly to me, but I would see her not just talkin' to the pretty people. She spoke to everyone. Occasionally she would nod her head to me, at least acknowledging that I exist. She never acted unkindly to anyone, she was a perfect angel.

The boys noticed her too. But, they didn't want 'little miss goody too shoes', no they wanted a tough bitch like Rosalie to give 'em a run for their money. And that, she did.

Throughout the years, new campers would come and go, but no one ever spoke to me. I was okay with it though. I didn't mind being alone. I mostly wanted to be.

But, there was always one person I knew I could confide in if something was wrong and I needed a friend, Lillian Whitlock. The owner of the camp, and the only other person who knew of my suffering.

Lilly had grown up with my mother in Texas and were best friends. When I was away at camp, my mother made sure that Lilly kept a good watch on me. Making sure I didn't run away, started a fight (like that would happen), or if I made a friend. My mother tried to force me to make friends, but I put my foot down.

If they didn't want to talk to me, then hell, I ain't gonna make 'em.

**VvVvV**

The summer I was 15, I didn't go to Whitlock's because my mother got sick. I was so scared and I couldn't just leave her. My father didn't think she was going to make it and he told Lilly that things weren't good on the home front.

That summer, I watched my mother whittle away. Piece by every fucking piece. Every organ shut down in her body and she died with her last breath, and last heartbeat, begging for me.

I knew she loved me.

She had nothing to prove.

She was strong.

So, I will be strong.

I won't give up and I won't let myself fall down anymore because now more than ever I have to prove to everyone that I am a strong independent woman, who will kick anyone's ass that gets in my way.

I spent that entire year building myself up. I took up sports, stopped being clumsy, I learned how to fight, I learned gymnastics, I became an artist, and I found myself. I did everything my mother wanted, except make friends. I was too busy trying to be the real Isabella Swan. I couldn't find anyone who was strong enough to stay by me.

During the year, my cousin Vanessa Wolf came for a visit. She had moved away when my aunt got a job in Arizona.

When she came back, I noticed she looked exactly like me. We were both born here; we were practically twins. She had slightly darker skin because of her father's Ouellette descent; her eyes were a lighter color brown more hazel in compression to my dark brown eyes, and her body wasn't as toned as mine. We had the same face and hair. People thought we were _adorable; _I did not want to be _adorable, _no. I wanted to be feared, intrepid.

She hated being called Vanessa, and so we quickly noticed her favorite nickname, Nessi. She was a spitfire, just like me. I loved her and we had a lot of fun together.

She used to come and visit a lot when I was five or six, but since her father passes away, it was harder for her to come home to see me.

I understood completely. She needed time to mend and gain her strength. The time away definitely established that because when she came back, she wasn't little Nessi anymore. She was a fierce woman, who frankly scared the shit out of me at first, but we grew to love each other even more as best friends.

She was now known as Nessa Wolf.

We kept in touch when she had to go home for the school year.

I missed her, but I knew it wouldn't be long until I saw her again, somehow. Only time would tell how our friendship had prepared me for returning to camp the following summer.

I was ready to prove myself as a stronger woman.

**VvVvV**

Summer of '09 and I'm feelin' mighty fine.

Of course, I'm still an outcast, but other than that, I am the most fit person here.

The bus is drivin' down that familiar dirt road with potholes and rocks crumblin' under the wheels. We come to stop and everyone rushes off the bus.

I walk off, last person, and standing there waitin' for me is none other than the woman whose always been my second mother, Lillian Whitlock. In all her glory. She really is a beautiful woman and always looks so damn young!

"There's my little girl!" She says as she runs towards me and gathers me into a huge Whitlock welcomin' hug. She smells of whiskey and roses. That scent attacks my senses causing to me to let out a few tears. She feels them fall onto her neck and pulls back to look at me. "Oh, baby doll don't cry, we have all summer for that nonsense. Come on, we don't want to be late sugar." She says with her famous southern twang.

"I've missed you Lilly." I say as I climb onto her four-wheeler, and she takes off towards the field for the opening ceremony.

I sit down on the lawn as Lilly goes down in front of everyone to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone! Settle down! Okay, thank you! Welcome everybody, to Whitlock's! This year we are going to have a very special new camper! My son, Jasper will be comin' up sometime later today and I want everyone to give a warm welcome when he gets here! Alright everyone go back to your cabins and get unpacked!"

She came back over to me. "Sweetie this summer will be a lot different, I promise. Now, go and get unpacked!"

I ran back to my cabin and of course, the last bed left in the cabin was in the back by the bathroom and doesn't even have a mattress, but that's to be expected. None of the girls like me anyways, so why would they even save me a bed? Let alone give me an acceptable one. I unpacked my things as fast as possible and then throw on some runnin' clothes. I bolted out of the cabin and headed for the track to run off my aggravation about the bitches that run this camp.

I never understood why they thought they were better than everyone else! Okay so I don't have as much money as they do, but I have a heart and soul just like every other person in this place. The only one who seems to know that this is Lilly. I love Lilly and I know I can count on her for anything.

Over the summers of coming here, I've learned my way around, and I know every short cut and dead-end road in the camp. If I needed to get away from the stupid bitches, I would run. Runnin' always got me where I needed to go. And where I always seemed to need to go was away!

I developed real athletic skills after last year, I've grown into a very fast runner, and it comes in handy when it's needed. My body had developed a lot in the past year, and I knew I wasn't the ugly duckling I once was. I had some really good features and I knew it.

I started kickin' around one of the stray soccer balls. I passed the ball back and forth between my feet, racing down the field, and got ready to make my shot. I kicked the ball clear across the field and made it in the upper right corner of the goal. (Cue the double back handspring.)

I felt confident.

I felt good.

I felt strong.

That's when I heard a group of girls making their way up to the track. I groaned inwardly

"Swan! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hale yelled at me from across the track, embarrassing me in front of her sisters.

I didn't give her the chance to continue; I took off and ran right out of there. I didn't need to deal with her shit today. It was the first day of camp, why couldn't she wait a few days before she attaches me.

I ran into the camp office and went for a drink. Lilly was smilin' at me and she came over. She seemed to smiling a lot lately, must be that son of hers comin' up here.

"Hey Bella, so are you exited to meet Jasper? I hope you like him he's very sweet. I think you two would make a perfect couple." She winked at me.

I can't believe she wants _me_ to go out with her son!

"Well I don't have any friends, but I guess I could try. I ain't gonna force the boy though, but if you say he's nice then I bet he is."

"Oh I bet he'd love a pretty girl like you and not these snotty girls who walk around this place like they own it. You know Isabella, you're nothin' like the girls around here and I'm proud of you. You don't disserve to be treated the way those girl treat you; you shouldn't let 'em sweetheart." She said and pulled me into a lovin' motherly hug.

Lilly hugging reminded me a lot of my mother. She felt just like Renee and I couldn't help but feel all alone because she's gone. When my mother passed, I knew I wasn't ready. After she was gone, I would go through my days thinkin' she was still there. I thought after I came home from the gym, she would be waitin' there with her arms open, but now I knew better. She was actually gone and I had to move on with my life because thinking about her was only goin' to make me more depressed.

"I can't wait to meet him."

I actually was a little exited to meet him. All the boys around here are dogs and they only wanted girl for what they had to offer and not what matters.

"Well he should be here very soon. Why don't you go down to the lake? You can take my cart. Oh and sweetie, if you don't want to sleep in that cabin, I'll put you up in the guesthouse next to mine. It doesn't matter, I'm gonna have your stuff moved anyways. Jasper will also be stayin' there, so I hope you two can live together nicely. I'll have Jasper come down to the lake to meet you! Have fun!"

I ran out of the office, jumped on her four-wheeler, and drove straight to the lake.

I know she wouldn't let just anyone do this. I know I'm special to her and she is special to me. She is not a replacement for my mother, but she is the one who is helping me through it. I was always different and she knew that.

It was unusually hot for the first day and I was tried out from my earlier workout, so stripped out of my t-shirt and shorts and jumped in my suit that was underneath. I jumped into the lake enthusiastically. I swam around for what had to be a half an hour before I heard someone walk onto the doc.

When I looked up, I was transfixed.

A boy was standin' there, who must be Jasper because he looked exactly like Lilly. He was at least six feet tall (not such a boy, more like a man…), golden wavy hair with natural highlights, dreamy ice blue eyes, and an amazingly toned body that would put any model to shame. He looked like a god and he was only wearin' swim trunks.

When I looked back up to his face after my inappropriate oglin', I saw a gorgeous lazy grin on his face. He started to run towards the end of the doc and he jumped into the lake, with a huge splash. When he resurfaced, he swam over to me and smiled again, but squinted his eyes to protect them from the sun. He's an angel.

"Hi, are you Isabella?" He asked with a deep husky southern accent.

"Yeah, and you must be Jasper." I smiled at him.

"I most certainly am darlin', and damn mama was right, you sure are pretty." I could feel the blush creep up my chest, neck, and up the boilin' hot skin of my face. I took a few seconds to regain my composure and responded. "Well I could say the same thing about you, cowboy." I said with a smirk.

He laughed slightly, and god even his laugh was beautiful. "So, mama said we'd be stayin' together in the guesthouse? Why aren't you stayin' with the other girls?" He asked curiously.

"Why, you don't want me to stay with you?"

"No, no, I don't mind one bit, I was just curious."

"Well Lilly doesn't want me near them. She has always been like a mother to me, and now more than ever." My voice faltered towards the end.

"She loves you like her own and I'm real sorry about you mama. They were best friends…"

"Yeah they were…" I sighed in content; even if she isn't here, she still had more friends than me. _Oh, mama you were always a wild thang…_

"My mama wants us to look after each other."

"Yeah she insinuated that to me too."

"Well who am I watchin' out for? Who bothers _you_? How could someone hate you, you're…beautiful." He said 'beautiful' quietly. I audibly blushed at the compliment.

"Um, everyone…no one likes me, and it doesn't matter what I do. Lilly says 'it's 'cause they're jealous', but I just think they are stuck up bitches who can't get over themselves. Or, maybe it's the fact that I don't follow them and that I don't give a shit, but that's just my opinion." I said angrily, and I was startin' to get pissed off and he didn't need that I swam over to the doc and pulled myself up onto the deck. I think I heard Jasper take in a sharp breath, but I couldn't be sure (but I sure could hope that he was being affected by me the same way I was being by him…)

He quickly swam after me, got out, and sat down next to me. "Wait, are you saying that the boys here treat you like shit too? I get the girl thing, but guys have no right…that's just fucked up, I'm sorry darlin'. Mama was right you don't disserve to be treated this way and they don't know what you have gone through; they don't know anything about you."

"I was sort of friends with them once, but I'm glad I'm not with them. The guys here follow the girls, so they just go along with whatever the girls do. The girls treat me like shit and the guys think if they do it too…you know the girls will…" I didn't want to finish that sentence.

"You mean the guys are that desperate around here that they'll be fuckin' ass wholes to get laid? You're shittin' me right sugar?"

"I'm sorry, but I shit you not…"

"Okay then, so if anyone gets in your way, you can bet your fine ass that I'll be there; no one messes with a Whitlock."

**VvVvV**

"Ugh not her again, what is she doing this time…?" Hale muttered to Jessica.

"I don't know, but can you believe she got that guy into sticking around her. She probably promised him sex or something. You think?" Everyone around them started laughing and it was really pissin' me off, but it was also hurting. I would never do that type of thing and I actually like Jasper. _God, I hope he doesn't know that…_

I looked towards Jasper and found him glaring at the bitches a few tables over. "I should do something; they shouldn't be able to just go around talkin' 'bout you… well us like that! God, what is their problem?"

"Me." That was all could say and it was the truth.

"Come on." I said as I grabbed his hand. When I touched him, I felt a jolt of electricity shoot through my entire body from the spot where we were touching. I gasped at the feeling and he smiled and pulled me along. I regained my composure and that seems like that's the only thing I seem to be doin' around him.

"I hope you can keep up cowboy!" I said with a wink and took off. I loved to run and I am hoping he will be a good runnin' partner.

The feel of the wind blowin' through my hair and clothes, almost making me feel like I'm a bird. When I got to the field, I thought I would show off a little bit. From a standing position, I did a round off back handspring double back and when I landed perfectly (duh!) I felt amazing.

Growing up my mother was always tryin' to get me into a hobby, but I never wanted to stick out. She was always pushin' me to do things; she wanted me to accomplish things she never got to do.

Horseback riding, ice skating, gymnastics, sports, singin', guitar, piano, violin, dancing, art, and it goes on and on.

Some of them I enjoyed quite a lot and have grown into things I love especially gymnastics and by the look on Jasper's face, I still could make 'em jaws drop! _Yes! You go girl!_

"Jesus fuck, how did you do that?" I couldn't help but start laughing. I have no idea what was funny, his face or maybe it was his choice of words, but I fell to the ground and rolled around in a huge uncontrolled fit of laughter. Jasper was just smirkin' at me…"Darlin' what on earth are you laughing at? I just asked a question…" and I continued laughin' my ass off. I had tears strolling down my cheeks from nothing what so ever. Jasper sighed and the next thing I knew, he was straddling me and staring me right in the eye with both of his hands next to my head. My breathing hitched at his closeness. He moved his hand to my cheek and stroked it lightly, he cleaned away my fallen tears and I got lost in his glassy stare.

"Well, well, well would you look at that Isabella, I got you to stop laughing…"He leaned down and ran his nose along my collarbone up to my ear. "You know that was a very sexy little move you did and I'm willin' to bet you know a few more..." He pushed his hips into mine and I felt his obvious arousal, which made me moan. "Oh, darlin' you're fightin' with fire." He traced his tongue around the outside of my ear. I whimpered softly because holy fuckin' hell he was gettin' me just as hot and heavy as he was, and I'd bet anythin' that's what he was tryin' to do to me.

"Jasper-"

Before I could finish…Jasper pulled me up by my hands and pulled me into a tight embrace. He changed the mood in a matter of seconds.

I felt so safe in his arms…the only other person who ever made me feel this safe in their presence was my father, and he hadn't hugged me since I was little.

When I started to grow into a woman, he got scared. I could see it in his eyes; he didn't know how to deal with a teenage girl. I love him, but now I started to see the neglect I had been put through. My father barely ever said he loved me…

Small tears started rollin' down my flushed cheeks and Jasper pulled back. "Darlin' why are you cryin'? I'm sorry for my behavior; I should have never been that forward with you…" He trailed off.

God, the more time I spend with him the more I feel all the fear slip away. He acts like he isn't a player, but I know he's not because I have spent so much time with him. I would have seen some kind of ill behavior, but I haven't. I haven't noticed anything wrong about him, but I have noticed the way he looks at me.

I could see now I didn't disserve the way I was being treated. Jasper makes me feel worthy and slightly loved. I could see he that he wants more than a brotherly relationship, which was obvious from what he just did. Was I ready to be in a relationship? I have never been in one, let alone had the opportunity…

He could be mine…

"I'm here darlin'." He said as he kissed the top if my head and stroked my hair.

"I'm sorry…" I repeated the same thing over and over again.

"Tell me what I can do? Tell me, I'll do anything darlin'…" He said as he looked me in the eyes, and I could see the honesty written across his face. He wanted to help me and he likes me, for me. He wants me, and god do I want him…

"Don't hurt me, that's all I'm askin'. Just don't hurt me and we can do this; you can make me happy Jasper."

"I want you to be happy. Bella I will do anything I can to make sure you don't hurt anymore. I promise you I won't hurt you. Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"I like you a lot and I think you like me too, cut me off anytime darlin'…" He trailed off nervously.

"Jasper I like you, very much, but I'm not like these other girl-"

"Oh I know you're not. You're special and so different. You have no idea how amazed I am when I see you, being you. You always act do free and passionate about everything and you have grown on me so fast and I can't just be your friend anymore. I have never been popular or confident, but when I'm with you…I don't know you make me feel like I can do whatever I want and what I want is you." He said as he pulled me tight against his ripped body.

The body I have been dreaming about since I saw him on the doc two weeks ago.

"I don't know what to say…" Well I was going to say yes…

"Good. I don't want you to say anything."

In less than a second, his lips were on mine, claiming me as his, and it felt so right.

I will never forget my first kiss with Jasper Whitlock.

**VvVvV**

"HEY, SWAN!"

Ugh what did I do now! Dammit where is Jasper…

"You know I have been trying to track you down, but damn girl! You run fast bitch!" I turned around to see Nessi smirking at me with her boyfriend Jake standing behind her.

I took off runnin' towards her and jumped into her arms. I squeezed her tightly and she did the same to me. I missed her so much and she did say that we would see each other again. I can't believe she made the trip here to see me!

"Oh, I've missed you Izz!" She let go of me, stepped back, and cleared her throat. "Oh, Jake missed you too!"

Before I could get to Jake, his huge muscular arms were surrounding me and I was being lifted off the ground and into a crushing hug.

"Jake! I… can't…breathe…"

"Oh! I'm sorry Bells. I miss you so much! God wow you're stronger than Ness, I bet you could take her!" Nessi punched him in the arm and he faked the pain. "Oh babe I didn't mean it!" He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

I turned around and saw Jasper making his way over to me. I smiled widely at this god like figure comin' towards me. His hair bouncin' through the air and his muscles flexing as he runs towards _me._

I completely forgot about my friends makin' out next to me; I start to run towards him and when I got close enough, I jumped into his arms and he caught me because of his unusually strong body.

I lock my legs and arms around him and I kiss him, hard. He responded immediately by pushin' his tongue through my lips and attached my mouth. He continued kissin' me and I just lost myself in the sensation that is Jasper.

I don't know how long we were attached to each other, but as soon as it began, we were ripped apart, by _Jake…_

"_Dude if you ever touch her like that again, I will kill you, son-of-a-bitch!" _Jake hissed at Jasper. Jasper growled at Jake and Nessi looked angry too. It took me a second to realize what he just did, oh come on!

"JAKE! What is your problem?" I screeched at the ass whole.

"Bella what the fuck are doing? Are you crazy? What would Charlie say? Do you go around now and kiss random guys? What happened to that little girl? Ness help me out here!"

"You have no idea what you are talking about! He is my _boyfriend! _You fucking ass whole! Vanessa control him!"

"Jake, really you need to back off! You have no idea what you are talking about!" Nessi yelled at her dick of a boyfriend.

"Bells…" Jake grunted at me.

"What! You have no right to come here and then talk to him like that you selfish son-of-a-bitch! Just get out! Leave!" I walked over to Jasper and pulled him along with me.

"Wait…come on he was just tryin' to protect you, I would have done the same thing darlin'." Jasper countered.

"Ugh come on Jasper I don't want to talk to him. He was being an ass and I'll see Ness another time."

"Just say goodbye to them before they leave."

"Fine." I started back over to them and Jake looked like someone had killed his puppy.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I get it, you were just tryin' to protect me, but really, you need to watch yourself when you walk in here. You can't just go around accusin' people of harassment when you have no idea what you are talkin' about, okay?" I sneered at Jake.

"Yeah, Bells I'm really sorry and would you apologize to your _boyfriend_, for me please." I nodded and Nessi grabbed me again.

"I'm gonna miss you Izzy, I promise I'll come back and see you as soon as you get back I swear! I love you babe!"

"Oh I love you too! I'm gonna miss you! It was great to see you though, but you need to work on Jake, just a little bit." I said with a laugh and Jake just frowned at us.

"Hey darlin' I never did get your friends names…"

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I'm Vanessa Wolf and this jackass is Jacob Black. I'm Bella's cousin and Jake is my boyfriend, we've all been friends for a long time…best friends actually."

"Well it was very nice to meet you, I'm Jasper Whitlock." He said with that southern charm I fell in love with…uh-oh…_in love with? Shit, already! Great job Bella you fell in love!_ Oh god…

"Well we have to go…"

"I'll call you and tell Charlie I say hi…" That is what my relationship has come to with my father, telling a family member to say hi to my father for me, jeez…"I love you guys, and I'll see you soon."

They waved and walked back to their truck, hoped in, and drove off. Jasper took my hand in his, that small touch calmed my entire body. He pulled me into him with my back to his chest. He leaned down and brushed his lips across the shell of my ear.

"I love you." He whispered.

These words, the words_ Jasper Whitlock _just spoke to me, I had never heard from anyone other than my family. Those words, made my heart flutter and soar with this unconditional love.

I turned in his arms, put mine around his neck, and looked up into his eyes. Right there I saw everything I ever wanted. I had someone who loved me.

"I love you, Jasper."

**v~~~~***~~~~~***~~~~v**

**There is my second one-shot! I hope you liked it! **

**Lyrics to It's My Turn Now:**

_this time for real  
tired of playing it safe  
inside I feel  
I've got what it takes  
to prove, show the world who I really can be  
I know for sure  
there's no stopping me_

_no time to wait on the side  
watching it all pass me by  
I'm gonna be in the game  
watch me play it  
I'm coming with it ya know  
let's get to starting the show  
turn up the lights, hit the stage  
no more waiting_

_it's my turn now  
and ya know that I'm ready  
it's my turn now  
yeah, I'm strong and steady  
break down the walls gonna go for it all  
it's my time  
gonna shine  
show you how  
because it's my turn now_

_I'm in my groove  
now I'm having some fun  
I know what to do and how to get it done  
do my thing  
and there's no holding back  
make it good, make it right  
here the crowd react_

_no time to wait on the side  
watching it all pass me by  
I'm gonna be in the game  
watch me play it  
I'm coming with it ya know  
let's get to starting the show  
turn up the lights, hit the stage  
no more waiting_

_it's my turn now  
and ya know that I'm ready  
it's my turn now  
yeah, I'm strong and steady  
break down the walls gonna go for it all  
its my time  
gonna shine  
show you how  
because it's my turn now  
it's my turn now  
in my heart I'm believing  
that I can see how  
I can live what I'm dreaming  
I understand, now I know who I am  
it's my chance, gonna dance  
play it loud  
because it's my turn now_

_(Spoken)  
one, two  
now we'll do  
just what I've always wanted too  
three, four  
do some more  
everything you ever wanted  
and were waiting for_

_its my turn now  
and ya know that I'm ready  
its my turn now  
yeah, I'm strong and steady  
break down the walls gonna go for it all  
its my time  
gonna shine  
show you how  
because its my turn now  
its my turn now  
in my heart I'm believing  
that I can see how  
I can live what I'm dreaming  
I understand, now I know who I am  
it's my chance, gonna dance  
play it loud  
because its my turn now_

**Thank you so much for reading! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
